


Странная девочка

by k8Cathy



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь Белоснежка найдёт винный погреб, научит старых птиц новым фокусам и решит, что невинность слегка переоценивают. Не обязательно в таком порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странная девочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Little Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604651) by [IrenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenaK/pseuds/IrenaK). 



> Беты перевода: 1000smiles, Diana Vert

Белоснежка проводила взглядом иностранных послов и осела в кресле в позе, которую никто не смог бы назвать величественной.

\- Я их оскорбила, - пробормотала она, спрятав лицо в ладони.

\- Нет, совсем нет! - возразил Уильям одновременно с тем, как его отец согласился: 

\- Возможно, в какой-то мере.

Она скривилась из-за противоречивых ответов и не смогла удержаться, потёрла опухшие от бессонницы веки.

\- Не надо меня обманывать. Я не настолько никудышная королева, чтобы слушать только то, что, по-вашему, мне хочется слышать.

Уильям помрачнел и отвернулся, но герцог поступил так, как она просила:

\- Да, наверное, вы их задели, но ничего непоправимого не случилось. У вас просто недостаточно опыта. Величие и такт придут со временем.

Она чуть улыбнулась:

\- Вы говорите, как мой отец. - Улыбка вдруг стала кривой: - Как вы считаете, мы встретим больше понимания, если объясним, что на мои манеры плохо повлияла юность, проведённая в тюремной башне?

Она хотела мрачно пошутить - юмор висельника был одной из немногих отдушин в её жизни в течение многих лет - но выражение лица Уильяма заставило её тут же пожалеть о своих словах.

\- Ох, Уилл, я не имела в виду...

\- Нет, ты совершенно... - он умолк, бледный и дрожащий. Чопорно поклонился, прячась за этикетом. - Прошу прощения у вашего высочества, - после чего вышел, и эхо от стука закрывшихся за ним дверей заставило её почувствовать себя жалкой дурой.

\- Ему не за что себя винить, - сказала она.

\- Я знаю, - ответил герцог Хаммонд.

\- Не за что, - продолжала настаивать она, не думая, что герцог ей поверил.

\- Да, разумеется. 

Но за согласием пряталась невысказанная правда: "Но он винит. Как и я, за своё безучастие".

Пройдёт ли это когда-нибудь - их вина, их напряжённое отношение к ней - или так и будет преследовать её вечно, словно тень, от которой невозможно отвязаться?

***

Что-то всё-таки осталось в памяти от детских уроков: как пригласить к столу, как провести церемонию представления, кто унаследовал земли к югу от их границ и какова точно степень их дальнего родства.

Но в следующий момент всплывало какое-то новое обстоятельство, и становилось ясно, сколько всего она пропустила, сколько не узнала за время своего заключения. И надо было как-то самой выбираться из затруднительного положения. Её до сих пор пугало, когда кто-то её трогал или находился рядом. При виде мёртвой мышки она плакала от жалости, так та напоминала её единственных подружек в тюрьме. Время от времени она запиналась посреди речи, а потом вдруг начинала говорить скороговоркой, давясь бессвязными словами. Или отвлекалась, намертво поглощённая какой-то мелочью - розой, снова распустившейся в материнском саду, перепалкой между воробьями за окном - и только потом понимала, что всё это время министр безуспешно пытался привлечь её внимание.

Она слышала, как люди называли её доброй королевой.

Но какой-то странной, тут же добавляли они. Трудно было с этим спорить.

***

В мастерстве швеи по имени Маргарет не было никаких сомнений - корсет безупречно облегал тело королевы, длинная юбка едва касалась пола.

Белоснежка посмотрелась в зеркало и только и смогла сказать:

\- Оно очень... белое.

Маргарет улыбнулась, продолжая прикалывать рукав.

\- У вас тёмные волосы и бледная кожа, платье подчеркнёт этот контраст.

Белоснежка не стала объяснять, что бледность её появилась благодаря тому, что долго для неё единственным источником света было узкое северное окно. Не стала и напоминать, что белое платье подчеркнёт все недостатки и соберёт на себя всю грязь, хочет она того или нет. И даже мысленно она не стала говорить, что белый - цвет смерти, что она лишилась всех, кого любила, в день, когда земля была укрыта белым снегом, что однажды она проснулась на смертном ложе, застеленном белым покрывалом, и сейчас взгляд в зеркало на себя в белом платье бросает её в холодную дрожь.

Вместо этого она выдавила из себя улыбку и сказала:

\- Очень красиво.

Маргарет усмехнулась, явно довольная. Белоснежка решила и дальше держать её у себя, только объяснить, каких цветов ткани брать.

А платье будет прекрасно смотреться, подумала она, пока будет гореть в очаге в её покоях.

***

Она усердно работала, чтобы заполнить пробелы в знаниях и стать честной и справедливой правительницей, которой не могла быть Равенна. Она кивала и приседала, раздавала указания, интересовалась урожаем и надзирала за судом - делала всё, чего люди ждут от своей королевы.

И иногда ей казалось, что мир смыкался вокруг неё, замковые стены превращались в тюремные, а её советники оборачивались стражниками. Она убегала в свои покои, бросалась на кровать, тяжело дыша, всхлипывая, ощущая, что слишком наглоталась воздуха, и в то же время его никак не хватает. Вся жизнь её была подневольной, королевское предназначение заключило её в куда более крепкие оковы, чем тюрьма.

В такие минуты лес манил её как никогда сильно, и если ей удавалось вырваться из-под присмотра, она сбегала туда, почти загоняя свою лошадь, прежде чем упасть на постель из палых листьев, где ей было куда удобнее, чем на самой мягкой перине. Воздух был чистый и прозрачный, деревья устремлялись в бесконечное небо, и на краткий миг она чувствовала себя свободной.

Разумеется, кого-то неизбежно посылали её искать - хотя найти получалось только у Охотника. Он протягивал руку, хватал её и поднимал, на мгновение крепко обняв.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться вслед за ним в замок, но у неё никогда не хватало духу рассердиться на Охотника.

***

Сорока зло клюнула её расшитую туфельку, пытаясь вытянуть золотую нитку - мастерство сапожника сводило на нет все птичьи усилия.

\- Милая птичка, - проворковала Белоснежка, - милая птичка, милая птичка.

\- Чем ты занимаешься? - удивлённо прозвучал знакомый низкий голос. Она обернулась и увидела Охотника, с подозрением наблюдающего за второй сорокой, которая явно нацелилась на пуговицу его жилета.

\- Учу его новым словам, - ответила Белоснежка. - Он уже знает своё имя.

В качестве доказательства сорока задрала клюв и каркнула:

\- Роланд, Роланд!

А потом снова сосредоточилась на порче туфелек.

\- Чудишь ты что-то, - высказался Охотник. 

Вторая сорока - подружка Роланда - попыталась оторвать пуговицу, но едва не получила кулаком по голове. Возмущённо вскрикнув, она ретировалась на ветку у Белоснежки над головой, вся нахохлившись от негодования.

Юная королева усмехнулась.

\- Чепуха. Они умные.

Она похлопала по каменной скамье, на которой сидела. Он уселся рядом с тяжким вздохом. Вечно ведёт себя так, будто хотел бы оказаться в другом месте, этот её Охотник.

А ведь он и был полностью её, без всяких оговорок. Открыл ей своё имя и, наверное, отдал своё сердце - сама мысль об этом так пугала, что даже сейчас она продолжала звать его Охотником. Так было чуть легче, но не настолько, как хотелось бы.

\- Роланд, - настойчиво повторила птица, а потом стала чистить перья в хвосте, насвистывая для собственного развлечения.

\- Большинство людей скажут, что стая сорок - плохая примета, - сказал Охотник. Своим коленом он едва ощутимо касался её собственного.

\- Я не из их числа.

Птица у них над головой пронзительно вскрикнула и детским голосом произнесла:

\- Отвали, погань.

\- Садовники их тоже кое-чему научили, - объяснила Белоснежка.

При взгляде на его лицо она разразилась столь нечастым смехом, и её рука случайно коснулась его руки - впрочем, кто тут был, чтобы осудить её за неподобающее поведение?

***

Иногда она наведывалась в гости к волшебному народцу, гуляла босиком по заросшим травой полянам, сидела на берегу озера, купая ноги в воде. В любое время года вода была ни горячей, ни холодной, а только приятно тёплой.

Время от времени она видела маленьких птиц, которые наверняка на самом деле были феями, иногда эти птицы летали кругами в облаке необычайно ярких светлячков. Иногда краем глаза замечала, как ползёт древняя замшелая черепаха, иногда грибы начинали раскачиваться сами по себе, без всякого ветра.

Но ни разу больше она не увидела того, кого хотела увидеть всем сердцем - белого оленя, который однажды без слов позвал её и позволил ему поклониться. Наверное, до конца жизни она так и будет его искать, пока рассматривает чудеса перед своим взором, но то и дело вглядываясь в глубину тёмного леса.

Она знала, как опасна была привычка сюда приходить, и поэтому никогда не задерживалась надолго среди фей, светлячков и древних неповоротливых созданий. Духи были мудры, но их мало интересовали заботы смертных, быстро живущих созданий - таких, как она. Она может забыться и потеряться здесь навсегда, если не будет осторожна.

У духов было всё время мира. А у неё только одна короткая жизнь на то, чтобы исправить так много несправедливого.

***

Охотник навис над ней, спрятавшейся в винном погребе в окружении пустых бутылок из личного собрания Равенны.

Она рассмеялась:

\- Нашёл меня! Браво!

Он проморгался и присел на корточки к ней поближе.

\- Напилась, что ли?

\- Фи. Королевы не напиваются, нам достоинство не позволяет, - она внимательно изучала бутылку у себя в руке, пытаясь разобрать срок выдержки - надпись каким-то магическим образом уменьшилась с момента первого глотка. - Мы едва, едва, ох...

\- Тонете на дне чаши? - предположил он.

\- И не тонем тоже.

\- Понятно. Ну, тогда нет сомнений, чего это ты на полу расселась, - заметил он голосом сухим, словно пустынный ветер.

\- Мир не хотел стоять спокойно. Я решила, что надёжнее сесть.

\- Разумеется. - Он положил руку ей на плечо. Она всегда любила его руки - большие, в шрамах, такие заботливые, когда он к ней прикасался. - Давай ты дальше будешь сидеть в своей гостиной.

\- И здесь хорошо сижу.

\- Да, но я уже старый больной человек, моим коленям погреб не на пользу.

\- Ты не старый, - сказала она, хоть он не обратил внимания на возражения и уже поднял её на ноги. Пол резко покачнулся, но она устояла и смогла прислониться к его широкой груди. - О, выпить хочешь? - спросила, обведя широким жестом ряды пыльных бутылок вокруг. - Моя... моя мачеха была последней подзаборной сволочью, но в вине она разбиралась.

\- О как мы ругаемся, - позабавился он.

\- Я долгие годы могла поговорить только со стражниками. Я знаю, как сказать "шлюхин сын" на шести языках, - она почувствовала гордость за свою эрудицию.

\- Понятно. - После первого шага Белоснежка смогла не упасть - явно ободрённый этим Охотник осторожно повёл её вверх по лестнице. - Осмелюсь спросить, почему ты вдруг решила одним махом прикончить весь королевский винный запас?

Она не отвечала, сосредоточенно разглядывая свои ноги. От напряжённого всматривания у неё закружилась голова.

\- Потому что раньше я так не делала. Сначала было странно и неприятно, а потом, на середине первой бутылки, стало намного веселее.

Он нежно придержал её за плечи.

\- И никаких других причин?

\- Нет, - но это прозвучало так лживо, и ей ужасно не понравилось, что он заставил её солгать, поэтому она сказала: - Тебе можно было топить горе в вине, а мне нельзя?

\- И какое же горе королева решила утопить, пьянствуя в одиночестве? - вопрос был похож на издевательство, но когда она взглянула ему в лицо, увидела лишь доброту в глазах и губы без тени усмешки.

Она вздохнула и неслышно пробормотала что-то.

\- Что? - переспросил он, и она ответила уже куда громче:

\- Мне настойчиво рекомендовали как можно скорее произвести наследника ради укрепления моего положения.

От удивления он споткнулся.

\- А, - только и сказал. И потом: - Значит, тебе надо выйти замуж за какого-нибудь консорта?

\- Строго говоря, нет, хотя, я думаю, они бы предпочли такой расклад. Ох, да, кстати об этом - то есть я спрашиваю, ляжешь ли ты со мной как муж с женой?

Он резко отстранился. Белоснежка нахмурилась, обнаружив, что снова сидит на полу. Посмотрела вверх и увидела на его лице такое изумление, как будто у неё в одночасье выросли рога. Даже пощупала корону на голове, чтобы убедиться, что это не так.

Он очень уж долго молчал, прежде чем сказать:

\- Притворюсь, что я этого никогда не слышал.

\- Почему? Я некрасивая?

\- Принцесса, - он остановился, скорчил рожу и начал снова: - Ваше высочество...

\- Или тебе неприятно в моём обществе? Я думала, я тебе нравлюсь.

Он потёр лицо, вздохнул, потом снова помог ей подняться на ноги.

\- Этот разговор ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.

\- Ты боишься, что я ничего не знаю о совокуплении? Честное слово, я прекрасно понимаю механизм действия. Я видела картинки.

\- Боюсь даже спрашивать, кто тебе их показал.

Солдаты, сторожившие её в том возрасте, когда она созревала, старые наёмники, ставшие тюремщиками в башне. И Финн, который стал заглядываться на неё так, как не должен был.

Она подумала, что все вокруг сильно ошибаются насчёт её невинности. 

И поэтому сказала:

\- Мне говорили, намного приятнее заниматься этим с тем, кто тебе нравится. Это что, неправда?

Он так долго не отвечал, что она испугалась, что своим вопросом лишила его дара речи.

\- Нет, - тихо сказал он, - тебе сказали правду.

\- Тогда решено. Мы ляжем вместе, я произведу желанного наследника, и эти мерзкие старики перестанут причитать по поводу моей девственности.

\- Кажется, я не давал на это своего согласия.

\- Будет лучше, если я издам указ? Могу составить документ с печатью.

\- С какой целью? - в разговор вмешался новый голос.

\- Уилл!

Как замечательно было встретить второго самого близкого человека в мире. И её Охотник явно подумал так же, потому что пробормотал:

\- Ох, слава богу.

Она притянула голову Охотника к себе и прошептала:

\- Давай и его сегодня позовём? Я и такие картинки видела, всегда было интересно, как люди не путаются руками-ногами.

Охотник издал звук, будто поперхнулся, а потом спросил почему-то очень громко:

\- Уильям, поможешь мне довести её высочество до опочивальни? Она себя плохо чувствует.

\- Вижу.

Молодой человек перекинул её руку себе на плечи. Наверное, им было жутко неудобно - оба такие высокие, приходилось приседать, чтобы её вести.

\- Твоя затея? - спросил Уильям поверх её головы.

Охотник фыркнул:

\- Сама справилась.

\- У меня только прекрасные затеи, - сказала она. - Каждый подтвердит.

И её тут же вырвало на пол.

Уильям, добрая душа, придерживал ей волосы, пока она освобождала свой желудок. А Охотник убежал искать горничную, которая всё это уберёт.

***

Невинность, как она считала, была идеей умозрительной, а не жизненной. То бишь:

Первые месячные были неприятными, но не неожиданными. В то время её тюремщиком был старый седой наёмник по имени Генри, хромой, с недобрым взглядом - и он перепугался до полусмерти, когда она спокойно попросила его принести тряпок, чтоб их хватило впитывать кровь на несколько дней вперёд. До конца смены он беспрестанно боялся, что она истечёт кровью до смерти, и он окажется с мёртвой узницей королевского происхождения на руках. Потом кто-то сжалился и объяснил ему, с чего вдруг принцесса наделала окровавленных тряпок. Насколько она знала, ему вполне могла сама Равенна сказать, что Белоснежка стала женщиной, как любой девочке рано или поздно суждено.

Но Белоснежку вырастила Элеанор, а не Равенна, а у Элеанор была трудная беременность, которая закончилась ещё более трудными родами. Поэтому она добилась, чтобы её дочь и все придворные дамы кое-что смыслили в акушерстве. Так что в те времена - в те времена Белоснежка даже помогла принять двух младенцев. Грязный, но увлекательный опыт. И она понятия не имела, отчего Уильям устраивал переполох всякий раз, стоило ему ободрать коленку до крови.

Наверное, в этом и заключалась невинность. Не знать, что она должна стыдиться. Не знать, что должна бояться.

Может, вот так невинность и помогла ей справиться с троллем.

***

Они с Уильямом спрятались за деревом. Он зоркими глазами лучника следил за капканом через дюжину ярдов от них, а она разглядывала его самого. 

\- Ты что, и правда не помнишь, как мы подрались возле яблони? - спросила она.

Он сердито глянул на неё, но за его гневом что-то пряталось.

\- Хочешь всю дичь распугать?

\- Да оставь ты этих кроликов, это важно, - она обняла колени, любовно прикасаясь к кожаным бриджам - весьма приятная перемена туалета по сравнению со сковывающими придворными платьями. - Там, в герцогском лесу, она смогла меня обмануть, потому что знала про яблоки. Так ты помнишь нашу драку или нет?

Он снова отвернулся и стал смотреть на ловушку, молчание послужило ответом. Она до странности огорчилась.

\- Ну и ладно, - она встала, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что колени затекли, а сердце отчего-то колотилось, - я возвращаюсь в лагерь.

Не пройдя и двух шагов, она услышала:

\- Снежка, подожди. 

Она обернулась. Он всё ещё сидел под деревом, только привалился к стволу. Сложил руки вместе, ловкие пальцы переплелись между собой.

\- Мы... - остановился, перевёл дыхание, не имея сил взглянуть ей в глаза. - Мы были детьми и дрались по-детски, а потом налетели солдаты, и отец меня утащил. А я мог после этого только и думать: если бы мы в тот день не подрались, может, он тогда задержался бы на секунду дольше? Потому что он тогда на меня рассердился, что я не слушаюсь, и все его мысли были, как заставить меня делать, что он сказал - а тебе пришлось за это расплачиваться.

Она вернулась, села рядом и положила голову ему на плечо.

\- Ты меня не бросал.

\- Ты уже говорила.

\- Потому что это правда. Как же мне хочется, чтобы ты в неё поверил.

Он не справился с дыханием. Белоснежка взяла его руки в свои, всем сердцем желая облегчить боль. Но при всём королевском могуществе это было не в её власти.

Когда они вернулись в охотничий лагерь, краснота уже почти сошла с его век. И, по счастью, никто не осмелился заметить, какой уставшей и несчастной выглядела их юная королева.

***

Бывали дни, когда ей становилось жалко Равенну, ведь та много вынесла от людей за свою жизнь. Равенна боролась за власть с жестокой целеустремлённостью, но из-за постоянного страдания в собственной душе не могла отличить друга от врага. Больно было даже думать об этом.

А в другие дни она мечтала, чтобы существовала чёрная магия, способная воскресить старую королеву - только для того, чтобы Белоснежка вновь испытала удовольствие вонзить нож в её сердце.

***

Они снова завели разговор об обеспечении престолонаследия. Ей хотелось визжать и швыряться чем ни попадя, лишь бы от неё отстали. Белоснежка подумала и решила, что надо спросить совета в другом месте.

Муир редко задерживался в замке надолго, занятый возвращением гномьему народу отобранных шахт. Но иногда он устраивал себе передышку, и его можно было найти у огня в большом зале, где он сидел в миниатюрном кресле и ворковал со своими лайками. Эти собаки были выше его ростом, но с радостью укладывались у ног и подставляли голову, чтоб он мог почесать за ушами.

Она уселась в соседнее кресло и вытянула ноги к огню, радуясь, что гном был одним из немногих людей, перед которыми ей не нужно было строить из себя королеву.

\- Здорово, Муир.

Он повернул голову в её сторону, незрячие глаза уставились куда-то слева от её лица.

\- Миледи.

\- Как продвигается исследование пещер? Дуир так там и пропадает?

\- Хорошее дело быстро не делается. Золотые жилы, которые не выбрала злая королева, на большой глубине, но мы справляемся. - Одна лайка ткнулась носом ему в ладонь, он почесал ей под подбородком. Хвост заходил ходуном, подметая медвежью шкуру на полу. - А Дуир вернулся на север, к нашему роду. Надеется найти себе жену.

\- Правда? - улыбка тронула уголки её губ. - А я и не думала. Ну, если у него получится, пусть привезёт жену, представим её ко двору.

\- Сомневаюсь, что что-то сможет ему помешать. - Лайка вздохнула и уложила большую голову на маленькую ножку. Размеры до смешного не совпадали, но ни гном, ни собака не обращали на это внимания. - Что тебя заботит, миледи?

\- Это так заметно?

\- Не надо быть зрячим, чтобы услышать измождение в твоём голосе.

Она помрачнела и уставилась на огонь, разглядывая искры, вспыхивающие на поленьях. 

\- От меня... кое-что требуют мои министры и советники. Такое впечатление, что они считают, что я спасла своё сердце от Равенны только чтоб отдать в их распоряжение.

\- А, - Муир кивнул. - И как ты желаешь по этому поводу поступить?

\- Я не уверена.

\- Из-за того что некого выбрать или, наоборот, выбор слишком велик?

Она скривилась:

\- У стен здесь точно есть уши.

\- Простое умозаключение, миледи. Ты не первая правительница, томящаяся в замке, которую я повидал на своём веку. - Он улыбнулся: - Ну, образно говоря.

Она рассмеялась:

\- Верно сказано.

Они помолчали, слушая треск огня. Обычно тишина её угнетала - от стен камеры отражался только звук её собственного голоса; когда она молилась, то не ждала ответа, а разговоры вела сама с собой. Болтала без умолку, пока язык не уставал - потому что, как только наступала тишина, её охватывало жуткое одиночество.

Каким облегчением было встретить кого-то, с кем можно было уютно помолчать.

И оттого легче получилось собраться с мыслями и сказать:

\- У меня на примете есть двое мужчин. Один - моё прошлое, а другой, полагаю - будущее.

\- А кто же тогда твоё настоящее?

Она переплела пальцы и уставилась на длинные белые костяшки.

\- Кажется, в настоящем они нужны мне оба, - пробормотала она.

\- Тогда, по-моему, ты уже сделала свой выбор.

\- Да, наверное, сделала. - Она приподнялась и чмокнула лысую макушку. - Ты хороший человек, Муир.

\- Лишь настолько, насколько это в моих силах, миледи, - но было ясно, что ему приятно это слышать.

***

Единственный человек, который спросил её о том, где она оказалась после смерти, был её Охотник. Единственный ответ, который она могла дать: "в холодной глубине".

Правда, но не вся. Она могла точно так же сказать: "Я слышала тебя. Чувствовала тебя. Слышала, как Уильям плачет вдали, как отец пытается его утешить".

Или она могла сказать: "Я увидела детство Равенны, и у меня сердце сжалось - она росла только для того, чтобы воплотить мечты её матери. Точно так же, как я была созданием своей".

Или даже так: "Кажется, я не умерла на самом деле. Думаю, я так и не узнаю, что же там, за гранью, пока не превращусь окончательно в прах".

Но все эти ответы были ненастоящими, и она испытывала тайное облегчение, что произносит вслух только одну полуправду из множества.

***

Ей не хотелось праздновать годовщину своей коронации. Казалось неправильным закатывать пир, когда страна ещё не оправилась после долгих лет засухи и голода. И она спорила по этому поводу, кажется, со всем двором, даже с конюхом.

Герцог Хаммонд сумел её переубедить.

\- Время от времени, ваше высочество, людям очень нужны праздники, даже если это не совсем разумно.

Не сумев вспомнить, когда у них был последний повод повеселиться, она решила, что герцог прав. Но раз уж Хаммонд так ратует за праздник, то пусть и занимается его подготовкой.

Жалкая получилась месть, что уж там.

А праздник оказался вовсе не плох. Гномы приехали, и Дуир, как оказалось, нашёл-таки жену - женщину даже меньше себя ростом, по имени Сайлл. Она так покраснела, когда её представляли королеве. Белоснежка напомнила себе послать им свадебный подарок. Попросит совета у Муира, что лучше подарить.

Пришли женщины из камышовой деревни, в сопровождении уже не детей, а вернувшихся к ним искалеченных мужчин. Она видела, как женщины и мужчины не отходят друг от друга ни на шаг, как Анна улыбается своему мужу Люку, пусть даже ей приходится всё время его поддерживать - он остался без ноги. Пустая штанина служила вечным напоминанием о том, что они пережили. Что-то переворачивалось в груди у Белоснежки, когда она глядела на них - смесь вины, восхищения и странной, яростной гордости.

Вино лилось рекой - если постараются, когда-нибудь они смогут прикончить все погреба её мачехи. А сегодня благодаря вину ей удалось ускользнуть от исполнения обязанностей царственной хозяйки и поговорить с теми, кого она действительно хотела увидеть.

Анна улыбнулась, когда Белоснежка присела рядом на скамью.

\- Рада видеть вас снова, ваше высочество.

\- Взаимно. Строители, которых я послала, хорошо себя вели?

Тень набежала на лицо Анны.

\- Не было нужны их посылать. Раньше мы тоже не раз отстраивались, после наводнений.

\- Но в тот раз было не наводнение, а пожар. На мне лежал долг возместить ущерб. 

Белоснежка оглянулась и увидела, что Люк разговаривает с Охотинком. Мужчины были поглощены шумной беседой, интересной, похоже, только двум старым солдатам. Забавно, а замечал ли кто-нибудь кроме неё, как Охотник время от времени переставал смеяться, глаза его мрачнели, и он смотрел куда-то вдаль? Или как Уильям, сидевший рядом с отцом, то и дело протягивал к нему руку и массировал плечо, разгоняя боль от старой раны.

Она прикоснулась к своей щеке, задумавшись, как бы это ощущалось, будь там такой же ожог, как у Анны. Оставила бы тогда Равенна её в покое? Или Белоснежка так и не решилась бы вытерпеть боль от огня?

\- Ты не в ответе за то, что сделала старая королева, - мягко сказала Анна.

\- Очень великодушно с твоей стороны, но если бы меня тогда с вами не было...

\- Ваше высочество, пожалуйста. Не надо. - Анна положила руку поверх белоснежкиной, мягко сжала её пальцы. - Мы знали, кто ты такая, и сознательно решили тебя принять. Не станешь же ты отбирать у нас право следовать голосу собственной совести?

\- Нет, конечно, просто я... - она сжала губы, старый стыд накрыл её с головой. - Просто, когда я вижу, какую цену все заплатили, я думаю...

"Думаю, почему только я осталась без единой царапины?"

Невысказанные слова повисли в воздухе. Анна повернулась к своему мужу - он с увлечением травил байку о том, как когда-то с кем-то горячо торговался. Глядя на её лицо в таком ракурсе, при неверном свете свечей казалось, что это не шрамы, а следы от слёз на её щеках.

\- У нас всех есть свои раны, ваше высочество, - сказала Анна. - Просто одни увидеть легче, чем другие.

***

Некоторыми вещами она ни с кем не могла поделиться, так и хранила их в глубине своего сердца. Например, она никому не рассказывала про книги, которые Генри клал ей на поднос с едой - сам он читать не умел, ему от книжек, волей случая попавших в руки, не было никакой пользы. Зато нравилось слушать, как она громко - чтобы было слышно сквозь дверь камеры - читает вслух. Он дважды топал ногой, чтобы предупредить о появлении Финна, она тогда быстро прятала книжки под соломенный матрас. Как горько она плакала, когда он умер зимой в год её тринадцатилетия. А следующей зимой ей пришлось сжечь все книги, чтобы не замёрзнуть. И она снова плакала, глядя, как огонь лишает её любимых историй.

Ещё она никому не говорила, что помнит имена всех девушек, запертых в камере напротив. И не объясняла, почему тратит столько времени, пытаясь разыскать их самих или хоть их семьи - чтобы те могли наконец узнать, что стало с их дочерьми, сёстрами, жёнами.

И никому так и не рассказала, что это умницы-сороки подсказали ей путь на свободу. Что иногда по ночам она просыпалась, задыхаясь, и снова слышала запах нечистот и тошнотворной морской воды. Что мучилась мыслью, погиб ли тот белый конь в Тёмном лесу, испуганный, одинокий, ждущий помощи от всадницы, которая его бросила. И от души надеялась, что у Финна хватило милосердия перерезать коню глотку прежде, чем тот захлебнулся болотной жижей.

И ни одной живой душе она не сказала, что верила: самые жестокие вещи Равенна совершала, пытаясь проявить доброту.

***

Потребовалось много времени - времени на то, чтобы собраться с духом, и времени на то, чтобы улучить подходящий момент. Но однажды и мужество, и возможность сошлись. Так что она позвала Уильяма и Охотника в свои покои, и села перед ними спиной к огню - если она вдруг раскраснеется, можно будет списать на жар от очага.

\- Однажды я предложила Охотнику один план.

\- Какой план? - спросил Уильям одновременно с тем, как залившийся пунцом Охотник сказал: - Ты была пьяная.

\- In vino veritas, - ответила она, отчего Охотник только гуще покраснел, а Уильям нахмурился.

\- Не понимаю, о чём речь, - сказал он.

\- Не понимаешь, - согласилась она. - Хотя мог уже об этом слышать. Дело в наследниках, каким способом их произвести.

\- О, - он взглянул на молчащего Охотника, склонил голову и добавил: - А...

\- Долгие годы разные люди пытались забрать себе право распоряжаться моим сердцем, и мне это надоело. За этими стенами, под светом солнца и во всём сиянии, я служу своему королевству. Так оно предначертано, и я исполняю свой долг. Но здесь, во тьме, я сама по себе и делаю то, чего пожелаю.

Она опустилась на колени и взяла их руки в свои. Притянула руку Уильяма к губам, поцеловала пальцы, легонько коснулась языком натёртых тетивой мозолей.

\- Ты верно следуешь за мной.

Повернулась в сторону Охотника, поцеловала серединку загрубелой ладони.

\- А ты помогаешь найти направление к моей цели.

До её ушей донёсся звук судорожно переведённого дыхания, шорох одежды. Она закрыла глаза и прижала их руки к своим щекам.

\- И вот так мы проложим новые пути.

Уильям пошевелился первым, соскользнул к ней на пол, обдав шею тёплым дыханием.

\- Снежка... ваше высочество, я...

\- Нет, - сказала она. - Я тебе не королева. Не здесь. Пожалуйста.

Она услышала, как Охотник опустился на колени, положил ладонь ей на живот.

\- А если будет дитя?

\- Наш первенец и наследник.

\- Многие будут возражать.

\- Возражающие могут пойти на...

Её Охотник заткнул ей рот поцелуем со вкусом леса и медовухи. Она выдохнула ему в рот, притянула поближе, пока Уильям начал нерешительно целовать её шею. Запустила руку Уиллу в волосы, заметив краем сознания, что Охотник положил свободную руку ему на бедро.

Её прошлое, всё хорошее, что удалось пронести сквозь невзгоды. Её будущее, надежда на новые свершения. И когда она почувствовала, что пора, то поднялась и увела их в свою спальню, где могла шептать их имена, щекоча их голую кожу, где было место для неё самой, где она могла что хотела говорить, и брать, и давать.

\- Снежка, - говорил Эрик. - Снежка, Снежка, - даже когда Уильям схватил его за шею и соединил их губы, потянувшись прямо через неё, лежащую между ними, дышавшую рывками, улетевшую в волшебную страну, неведомую прежде.

И когда Эрик потом попытался уйти, снова стать всего лишь Охотником, она удержала его за руку, попросила остаться - веря, что он выполнит просьбу Снежки, а не королевы. Он лёг обратно под меховое покрывало, перебросил через неё руку - а Уильям вздохнул, прижался к её спине и обнял.

Было тепло и спокойно, и первый раз за всю свою взрослую жизнь она почувствовала себя дома.

***

Всё ещё бывали дни, когда капли горя выступали на каменных стенах замка - замка, бывшего ей одновременно и убежищем, и темницей. Когда она шла через залы, ей чудилось эхо стонов замученных здесь, их кровь пропитала полы. А запах дыма, и боли, и смерти въелся так сильно, что до сих пор удушал.

В такие дни она ставила заслон из своих прошлого и будущего, требовала, чтобы они крепко, до синяков держали её и разделили её горе, ярость и ужас - которые она, как ни старалась, никогда не могла смыть со своей кожи, и оставалось только принять их как часть её самой.

Она могла проснуться в страхе, могла проснуться в слезах, но пока она чувствовала, как крепкие руки лесного жителя обнимают её, и слышала сзади успокаивающий шёпот своего самого старого друга - она думала, что, наверное, скоро ей станет легче.

***

А самым большим секретом Белоснежки, которым она ни с кем не делилась, было то, что она никогда не спрашивала себя, что сделал бы на её месте отец.

Вместо этого она задумывалась, что бы сделала мачеха - и поступала ровно наоборот.

Пока работало.

***

Она решила снова научиться вышивать - завести себе хобби, отдых в те моменты, когда политика и ежедневные королевские обязанности начинали сводить с ума.

Вышивка в её руках должна была изображать рыцаря, убивающего медведя, но медведь почему-то всё больше смахивал на безумного кролика. Она вздохнула и перевела взгляд на своих мужчин. Эрик сидел слишком близко к огню, пытаясь читать в свете угасающего пламени, а Уильям развёл бардак на её столе, вырезая узоры на своём новом луке.

\- А правду говорят, что, когда я вернулась, стала немного странной? - спросила она, зная, что может рассчитывать на честный ответ.

Уильям оторвал взгляд от работы и моргнул. Эрик даже этим не озаботился, просто перевернул страницу и буркнул:

\- Если ты странная, то мы вдвое странные.

Уильям только пожал плечами, когда она посмотрела прямо на него:

\- Похоже на то.

\- Ну и хорошо, - решила она и вернулась к вышиванию. Можно считать, что рыцарь сражается с чрезвычайно злым кроликом.


End file.
